Anarchy
by Soul Dreams
Summary: Una joven limitada a las cosas sofisticadas del mundo... Un joven que no le tenía respeto a nada ni nadie... La voluntad de ellos era escapar a como de lugar del sistema que los mantenía separados...


** Anarchy**

_By: -Dreams _

Una clase de historia se estaba dando en una de los institutos más prestigiosos de Tokio.

El viejo profesor estaba hablando de los orígenes de los mitos y leyendas en el país Nipón mientras apretaba la tiza del pizarrón con premura, como si el objeto se le escapara.

La mayoría de los alumnos al ser de clase alta les habían enseñado lo que se llama respeto a los mayores, ya que cuando éstos o fueran, sus hijos y nietos también conocerían este concepto.

Una pelirosa de ojos verdes estaba sumida en la ventana más cercana mientras veía como los autos de lujo y motos último modelo pasaban, las aves del cielo de los parques cercanos volaban a su alrededor, Sakura sintió que pasaban tan elegantemente que se estaban burlando ella, que podían ser libres y volar. Y que en cambio, ella no podía.

La joven de tez blanca, cabello exótico y hermosas piernas recubiertas por una larga y perfectamente planchada falda azul era por decir la única que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención al catedrático, haciéndolo enojar una cantidad astronómica de veces en pasadas ocasiones.

**-Señorita Haruno, deje de ver la ventana y por favor, concéntrese en sus estudios.-** dijo en tono malhumorado el honorable señor mientras la miraba con enojo.

Las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en ella como si fuese un animal de circo. En cambio, ella no les miró ni les dirigió la palabra.

_**-"Menudo grupo de estirados"-**_bufó en su mente mientras hacía todo lo posible para volver a su libro. Leía de una forma desganada, como si deseara no estar allí.

Sus ojo color jade casi que perdían su color vibrante mientras tomaba entre sus manos el impecable y aburrido libro.

_Anhelaba la libertad… _

_Soñaba con salir de su prisión…. _

_Deseaba salir de ese infierno al que las personas normales le llamaban vida… _

De repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la parte delantera del instituto.

Las rocas y escombros brotaron del suelo a velocidades incomprensibles para el ojo humano.

Todos los alumnos como el maestro se levantaron alarmados por la explosión y corrieron despavoridos a la salida de emergencias, sin embargo Sakura no se movió de su pupitre.

Sin duda alguna la joven se encontraba demasiado shokeada como para mover un solo músculo.

El auto azul marino que había impactado antes con el portón negro del instituto estaba en perfectas condiciones estaba comenzando a moverse lentamente.

La Haruno aun no salía del trance del impacto escuchado, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo que hasta parecía que la muerte la estaba tomando de la mano dulcemente.

El vehículo se estaba aproximando al campo de básquetbol que estaba a la izquierda de la pelirosa, aun paralítica.

Al llegar a sólo unos quince metros de Sakura el auto convertible fue apagado y de el salió un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, piel blanca, cabello azabache con destellos azules sin peinar, dando un aspecto rebelde, cuerpo ligeramente musculoso atrapado en un traje naranja chillón a cuerpo entero y una mirada afilada como un cuchillo penetraba a la pequeña Sakura.

El chico bajó por completo del auto y caminó con desespero hacia la ojijade, quién al darse cuenta de quien era su diminuto cuerpo tomó control de sí y corrió como si vida dependiera de ello.

Al encontrase con el azabache este la abrazó por completo atrapando el frágil cuerpo de ella con el fuerte de él, y sólo segundos sus vistas se encontraron como si se convocasen sin palabras.

**-Sasuke-kun…-**susurró Sakura mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y palpaba una pequeña herida de navaja en el hombro del azabache.

_**Flash back **_

_Un pelinegro estaba saliendo de su apartamento esposado hacia atrás junto con su mejor amigo, Naruto Namikaze. _

_Un grupo de policías japoneses les seguían como la sombra para que no se escaparan y ponerles fin a los Hermanos Uchiha atrapando al menor, ya que su hermano mayor estaba descansando en paz gracias a una sobredosis de cocaína. _

_Las noticias volaron como pólvora, dándose cuenta de esto Sakura, al leer en el periódico. _

_**"Sasuke Uchiha fue finalmente arrestado por las autoridades japonesas. Sus delitos están entre uso indebido de fármacos, narcotráfico de marihuana, heroína entre otros." **_

_Sin esperar más la joven pelirosa tomó su mochila escolar y gritó para que un taxi la llevara al reclusorio juvenil de Tokio, a más de 200 kilómetros de distancia._

_Esperó dos horas para salir de ese bendito taxi, pagándole 250 dólares estadounidenses. _

_Luego de sobornar a los guardias del reclusorio el Uchiha fue llamado por un oficial a la sala de visitas, le extrañaba que alguien fuera a visitarlo ya que no tenía más familia que Naruto. _

_Al entrar por la puerta divisó a una pequeña figura atrapada en un uniforme escolar demasiado grande para su talla, pero que conocía muy bien al cuerpo por dentro de esas fastidiosas ropas._

_La chica levantó su cabeza mostrando sus llorosas gemas que poseían un encanto muy particular, su chica estaba allí. _

_**-Sakura…-**__susurró el azabache mientras le daba un gran abrazo olfateando como un animal el cuello de la Haruno, captando el agradable y adictivo olor a cerezos que provenía de su cuerpo secretamente profanado por él mismo en nombre del amor y lujuria en la oscuridad muchas veces._

_**-Sasuke-kun…-**__musitó la chica mientras lo besaba dulcemente, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias desenfrenadas, su amor… _

_Gracias a él aprendió el acto de dejarse llevar por la lujuria y la pasión… _

_Un carraspeo de garganta del guardia alertó al pelinegro que no podía hacerla suya allí, una joven tan delicada e inocente no merece practicar el arte del amor en un lugar tan sucio y desagradable. _

_**-Sasuke-kun…-**__susurró Sakura con un gran rubor en sus mejillas__**-¿cómo fue que… **_

_Una suave caricia en la mejilla acalló a la pelirosa, muy pocas veces Sasuke la trataba así, gentilmente. Pero de todos modos lo amaba aún con sus locuras, con sus trabajos sucios, con sus defectos… _

_**-Tarde o temprano debía pasar…-**__susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda. La joven se apegó a su espalda mientras volvía a llorar. Calmándose un poco, la Haruno de despegó un poco de Sasuke mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. _

_**-¿P-pero que pasará co-con tigo Sasu-ke-kun?-**__preguntó mientras gimoteaba entre lagrimitas que caían con el rocío de la mañana en el traje naranja del Uchiha menor._

_**-No lo sé, pero lo que si tengo seguro es que me escaparé de aquí. Luego, nos iremos juntos a un lugar muy lejano donde nadie nos conozca.-**__ finalizó mientras le besaba la coronilla de la cabeza. _

_La jovencita sólo atino a asentir suavemente. _

**_Fin Flash Back _**

**-¿Nena, aún me esperas?-** preguntó Sasuke en un tono divertido. Aunque la verdad era que temía que los tres años que pasaron separados, él en la prisión y ella en un instituto nuevo hayan hecho cambiar de parecer a su pequeña flor.

Sakura no contestó, solo subió sus piernas blancas al abdomen del azabache con signo de no querer bajarse de allí jamás. El Uchiha sonrió de lado, Sakura siempre sería su chica.

Un sonido salió del comunicador de su traje naranja…

**-¡¿Teme, me escuchas!?- **gritó el chico detrás de la línea, Sakura lo reconoció como el mejor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto.

Una vez él intentó filtrear con ella pero el carácter posesivo de Sasuke le dejó en claro que ya tenía novio. Luego de eso se hicieron buenos amigos.

**-¡Fuerte y claro dobe!-** exclamó el ojiónix. La Haruno percibió un ligero ruido de autos que venían a lo lejos, seguramente a atrapar al amor de su vida…

Pero no. No permitiría que su Sasuke fuera arrestado de nuevo. Sin esperar segundo Sakura se bajó de él alertando al azabache pero la ojijade sólo iba por su mochila.

**-¡La policía va tras de ti Sasuke! ¡Debes correr de inmediato!**

_Pasados sólo milisegundos el Uchiha y la estudiante encendían el motor del vehículo para escapar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _

_Él escapaba de la ley por su larga lista de crímenes con el amor de su vida en brazos… _

_Ella escapaba del sistema de vida que la tenía atrapada, con él chico que aunque fuese muy mayor para ella, sabía que la amaba en cualquier circunstancia…. _

_Ambos escapaban de la asfixiante armonía del sistema de cosas actual… _

_Ambos escapaban de los aburridos criterios y preceptos de una sociedad en la que es prohibido ser diferente a los demás… _

_**Ambos escapaban rumbo a la Anarquía… **_

* * *

><p><p>Notas finales:

Espero que les haya gustado, la estúpida razón por la cual escribí esto es porque la primera palabra que me dije en la mañana de ayer fue **"Anarquía"** con gesto filosófico.

En fin, espero no tener ningún error grave y si lo tengo pues avisadme, con gusto recibo comentarios constructivos, críticas buenas, malas… en fin…

~Sayoi!


End file.
